Leader of the pack
by MikeMc
Summary: A short story inspired by the song "Leader of the pack" by the Shangri-las. Hope everyone enjoys it
**AN – A short story inspired by the song "Leader of the pack" by the Shangri-las. Hope everyone enjoys it**

Tracey and Daphne watched Pansy slip the scarf around her neck and pull her Slytherin colours on over it. For the last two years they would try to guess whose scarf it was, today they saw the initials on the scarf, HJP. They spoke amongst themselves for a bit about the chosen one and how they hadn't seen him since he defeated Voldemort a few months ago

"Is she really going out with him?" Tracey asked Daphne

"Well there she is, let's ask her" Daphne said pulling Tracey along behind her

"Pansy Is that Harry's scarf you're wearing?" Tracey asked

"Mm-hmm" she replied

She always looked so sad since the end of sixth year

"It must be nice being with the chosen one, has he written you?" Daphne asked. Her family was never part of the war so she didn't go picking sides, even in the darkest times her parents would simply keep them at home.

"Uh-uh" she replied and made to leave

"By the way where did you meet a Gryffindor boy without us knowing?" Tracey asked quickly hoping to get more out of her friend who had been a shell since the end of sixth year and completely withdrawn from them since the first Hogsmead trip of sixth year

"I met him at Honeydukes; he turned around and smiled at me. That's when I fell for Harry Potter" she sighed and sat down between her friends finally going to tell them everything about her relationship with Harry "Get the picture?" she asked

"Yeah we see" they replied together.

"After that we ditched our friends and we hung out around Hogsmead under his invisibility cloak" she smiled remembering that day

 _ **He pulled her close and threw the cloak over them**_

" _ **Now we can talk without the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin houses bothering us" he smiled again**_

" _ **So why are you abducting me Potter?" she smiled playfully**_

" _ **The lady wounds me" he grinned "Here I thought your smile meant you wanted to come along" he started pulling the cloak off and she grabbed his hand**_

" _ **I do, so where are you taking me?" she asked**_

" _ **I thought we could get a private room at the Hogshead and have a proper conversation?" he suggested**_

" _ **Lead the way" she said hooking her arm through his and allowing him to pull her through the crowds**_

"What happened then?" Tracey asked

"We spoke, about so much" she smiled

"He speaks?" Daphne laughed "I thought he just mopes about"

"I actually asked him about that too; so many of the rumours are true. The Philosophers stone, the chamber, Sirius Black was actually his godfather and not trying kill him, he really didn't enter the Tri-wizard tournament and that's just the surface of Harry Potter" she told them

"So what else did you do?" Tracey asked

"Nothing, he snuck us back into the castle after curfew and kissed me on the cheek when he dropped me at the doors" she pointed to the doors of the common room.

"So why didn't you tell us before" Tracey asked

"Because Draco was always around"

"So what happened between you two?" Daphne asked

"We spent most afternoon's or evening's together depending on his availability" she smiled

 _ **He found her in a classroom close to the room of requirement; he was covered in mud and sweat.**_

" _ **Sorry, practice ran longer than I wanted to. One of these days I'm going to kill Cormac" he sat down next to her**_

" _ **Shall we go into the room?" she asked**_

" _ **I'm filthy" was his simple response**_

" _ **I'm sure the room can come up with something" she said and grabbed him**_

 _ **They walked into the room and found a huge bathtub filled with steaming water and bubbles. Pansy turned and kissed Harry slowly removing his clothing until he stood in front of her wearing only his boxers**_

" _ **I'll leave that to you" she said and started stripping off her own clothes**_

" _ **What are you doing?" Harry asked shocked**_

" _ **You didn't think I'd pass this opportunity up would you?" she grinned**_

"Was that the night we couldn't find you?" Tracey interrupted

"Yeah, he was so caring and loving" she smiled at the memory as her body remembered his touches and kisses

"You did seem happier after that evening but then after Christmas break you went back to being sad" Daphne stated

"Well I went home for Christmas and spoke to my mother who dragged me in front of my father to explain myself" she flinched at that memory

" _ **Go ahead tell you father" he mother said harshly**_

" _ **Father"**_

" _ **Yes Pansy"**_

" _ **I've started seeing someone at school" she said hoping he would have a different reaction**_

" _ **Who is this boy?" he asked**_

" _ **Harry Potter" she said softly**_

" _ **HARRY POTTER?!" her father shouted "That half-blood who is trying to stop Voldemort?" he started pacing up and down the room**_

" _ **You will stop seeing him immediately!" he ordered**_

" _ **Why?" she asked in a unique moment of defiance**_

" _ **Because he is bad for the future of this family and I will not allow my daughter to be soiled by some half-blood idiot" he looked her dead in the eye "You will marry a pureblood and that's the end of the discussion, am I clear?" he asked**_

" _ **Yes father"**_

"He really said that?" Tracey asked incredulously

"Yeah, so I avoided Harry until Dumbledore's death" she explained

"Did you see him again?" Tracey asked

"I did, I wasn't here for the battle so it was the last time I saw him."

 _ **She found him wandering down the halls without Ron or Hermione at his side as they always seemed to be these days**_

" _ **Hi Harry" she said falling into step beside him**_

" _ **Hi" he smiled and then he seemed sad again**_

" _ **I've missed you" she stated**_

" _ **I've missed you too" he answered**_

" _ **But we can't be together, my parents don't approve. So unfortunately I have to tell you that we're through, I 'm sorry I avoided you for so long" she felt tears run down her cheeks**_

" _ **I figured" he said turning from her**_

" _ **Are you going to fight him?" she asked**_

" _ **Yes" he said walking away**_

"I begged him to be careful but whether he was I won't ever know, all I know is he defeated Voldemort and no one has seen him since" she wiped away a tear. Her friends stayed quietly by her side but the night moved on and then she found herself alone walking down the corridors towards the main doors.

She saw someone walk out the door and the figure looked like Harry's so she ran after it. She needed to see him, even if it was just one last time. The door closed before she could get there and she flung it open and saw nothing in front of her; she must have been seeing things.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Harry" she spoke to the open air and went back inside

Harry pulled the cloak off and continued down the path towards the main gates thinking about the short but wonderful time he had with Pansy.

 **AN – That's it, short story done and dusted**


End file.
